Sight
The Sight or Wizard's Sight is a form of supernatural vision or perception. Also known as Spirit Vision, Inner-Sight, or Third Eye.Turn Coat, ch. 4 It first appears in Storm Front. Description Use of the Sight, sometimes also referred to as the "third eye", allows a wizard to gaze upon the world and see its supernatural side, allowing the perception of things hidden to the normal eye. What has been seen through the use of the Sight will remain a lasting memory forever, and will neither fade nor be forgotten. Because of this, wizards don't use it often, for it could easily drive them insane.Turn Coat, ch. 4 The Sight usually shows concepts physically, e.g. if a loved one had recently died, a person could have wounds similar to those of a sword, as thought by Harry Dresden. When Molly Carpenter forced her friends off drugs, Dresden saw the damage done by her as if a laser scalpel had drilled two holes into the victim's head. ''Proven Guilty, ch. 16 The Sight can break through illusions and is generally the method used by wizards to pierce veils.Proven Guilty, ch. 11 The Sight can also be induced in mundane humans. One known example is the drug ThreeEye, which gave the user the Sight,Storm Front, ch. 11 but also severely strained their minds, as it was unable to be turned off until the drug wore off. A Soulgaze is another way of using the Sight. Instead of being one-way, the recipient is subject to the same effects. Both parties get to See each other as they truly are.Grave Peril, ch. 35 When observing someone using their Sight as a spirit, it looks like a "blinding burst of light emitting from between and just above the eyebrows and included a tangible sensation."Ghost Story, ch. 11 In the series ''Storm Front'' In Storm Front, Victor Sells creates a drug called ThreeEye, which gives mortals a temporary use of the Sight.Storm Front, ch. 11 Harry Dresden uses his Sight for the first time to scout and then enter Victor Sells' lakehouse.Storm Front, ch. 24 and 25 ''B is for Bigfoot'' In "B is for Bigfoot, Harry Dresden opens his Sight after introducing himself to Coach Pete Vogon and it shows him that the coach is not human. The Svartalf also notices that it is being observed under the Sight."B is for Bigfoot" ''Grave Peril'' In Grave Peril, Harry Dresden uses his Sight when attempting to cure Micky Malone. In doing so, he Sees Karrin Murphy as she enters the room: At Bianca's Ball, Ferrovax tells Dresden that if he were to gaze on the Dragon with his Sight, he would see something that would awe him, humble him and quite possibly destroy his reason.Grave Peril, ch. 26 Later, when Dresden, Susan Rodriguez and Michael Carpenter are trying to leave the Ball, Dresden senses someone in their way on the stairs leading out. He opens his Sight and Sees Mavra, a Black Court vampire, through her veil. She says that few can see her when she doesn't wish to be seen.Grave Peril, ch. 28 ''Summer Knight'' In Summer Knight, Harry Dresden uses his Sight to see the Stone Table and the landscape surrounding it. He Sees an area seething with conflicting energy. Observing the battlefield, he Sees both Faerie Courts preparing for battle, including both the Summer Queen and Winter Queen, the Sight of which leaves him wracked with pain.Summer Knight, ch. 23 ''Blood Rites'' In Blood Rites, when going through the shelter above Mavra's lair, Harry Dresden opens his Sight so that he can See who is a Renfield, and who is a thrall. While his Sight is still open, he Sees Karrin Murphy again as well as Jared Kincaid who appears as a giant, horned, winged demonic man. Blood Rites, ch. 31 ''Dead Beat'' In Dead Beat, Donald Morgan uses his Sight to scan for Veils prior to a meeting.Dead Beat, ch. 30 Later, Harry Dresden uses his to remove the veil around Sheila's apartment.Dead Beat, ch. 35 He again uses his Sight to scan for veils at the Field Museum of Natural History.Dead Beat, ch. 36 ''Something Borrowed'' In "Something Borrowed, Harry Dresden uses his Sight to try and find out what is wrong with Georgia Borden. He Sees that there is a few spells working on her, one possibly being a sleeping spell, but due to the distance, he cannot See too precisely."Something Borrowed" ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, Harry Dresden uses his Sight to look at the crime scene at SplatterCon!!!. He Sees that Black magic was definitely involved. It's what the Gatekeeper Rashid had put Dresden on the lookout for.Proven Guilty, ch. 11 Later, Dresden takes a look with his Sight at the Phobophage victims at Mercy Hospital. First he Sees Karrin Murphy in a white angelic tunic with battle stains. Dresden Sees Rosanna Marcella, Molly's friend, with psychic black holes bored into her head, her psyche savagely mauled. Dresden Sees Clark Pell would survive because the monster couldn't get to his psyche.Proven Guilty, ch. 17 When Dresden looks at Nelson Lenhardt with his Sight at St. Mary's, he finds the same two holes in his temples and deduces that Molly Carpenter forced Rosie and Nelson off drugs to protect their unborn baby.Proven Guilty, ch. 32 Dresden later attempts to use his Sight to remove Lasciel from his thoughts, but she stops him by causing significant pain in his hand.Proven Guilty, ch. 33 ''White Night'' In White Night, Harry Dresden decides not to use his Sight to examine the body of practitioner as he's "getting sick of doing that".White Night, ch 1 During a flashback to the Ghoul attack on Camp Kaboom, Dresden uses his Sight to locate the Ghouls through Anastasia Luccio's defensive veil.White Night, ch 22 ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, Anastasia Luccio describes a new aspect of the Sight. She refers to a sense of precognition that every Wizard develops as they mature. This is in response to Harry Dresden recognizing Demonreach, a place he has not been before. When Dresden asks why this is the first he has heard of it, she replies that experienced wizards do not tell younger ones about the Sight as the result is often very annoying, misplaced prophecy in place of acknowledging hard truths.Small Favor, ch. 46 ''Day Off'' In "Day Off", Harry Dresden uses his Sight to find out what is wrong with Kirby and Andi Macklin. It shows him the thick bands of power that are around his apartment and lab as well as a number of Psychophagic mites attached to the couple, giving off shimmering energies."Day Off" ''Turn Coat'' In Turn Coat, Harry Dresden senses that he is being followed during his drive home. He opens his Sight and Sees the Skinwalker, Shagnasty, and the pure evil of the monster nearly disables him and almost sends him insane. Even after he closes his Sight, every time he recalls the attack, he is almost knocked out by the Sight memory. He manages to walk to Billy's by calculating prime numbers in his head and keeping his thoughts off the attack.Turn Coat, ch. 4 To recover himself, he goes into a dark, quiet room and little by little, he desensitizes himself from the memory until he can think of the Skinwalker and not fall to his knees.Turn Coat, ch. 5 Dresden refers to these sorts of reactions as "Sight trauma".Turn Coat, ch. 44 ''Changes'' In Changes, ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, Harry Dresden's ghost used his Sight at the Office in the Between. When he Saw the guard at the elevator, his gun morphed into a glowing sword. The guard gently stopped Dresden and his Sight vanished. The guard apologized and said Dresden might have been harmed. His name tag read: "Amitiel".Ghost Story, ch. 2 Later, Molly Carpenter used her Sight to verify if Dresden's Ghost was really there.Ghost Story, ch. 11 Dresden's ghost used his Sight to See through Molly's illusions when she fought Servitors of the Fomor.Ghost Story, ch. 22 Dresden had his Sight wide open in the Big Hoods hideout while battling Corpsetaker. But when they locked eyes, no Soulgaze occurred.Ghost Story, ch. 45 Quotes References See also *John Marcone *Naagloshii Category:General Category:Storm Front Category:B is for Bigfoot Category:Grave Peril Category:Summer Knight Category:Blood Rites Category:Dead Beat